


Interruptions

by A_Mad_Youkai_Tea_Party



Series: Inuyasha Ficlets [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, These boys just want so time alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22672879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Mad_Youkai_Tea_Party/pseuds/A_Mad_Youkai_Tea_Party
Summary: Ginta and Hakkaku just can't seem to get any time alone.
Relationships: Ginta/Hakkaku (InuYasha)
Series: Inuyasha Ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658353
Kudos: 4





	Interruptions

Ginta sighed, his head rested against Hakkaku's own. Kouga had finally given them some time to themselves, after so long on the road, and the two of them have been waiting for a moment like this. It wasn't often that an opportunity like this would occur. Which was understandable, since they were working with Kouga to avenge the dead of their pack, and prevent Naraku from killing any more. But that didn't mean that they wouldn't take any chance they could to be alone and enjoy each other's company.

Unfortunately for them, they were never alone for very long.

Every time they tried to be alone, they were interrupted. There was time when they were hunting, they could have easily snuck away and let Kouga take care of it — he wouldn't have really minded — but they were caught off guard by a little girl, an imp and Inuyasha's terrifying older brother. It wasn't too uncommon for some random youkai to decide to attack them, and suddenly they were running to Kouga for protection. Which really only discouraged Kouga from leaving them alone again. Now they were being interrupted by a certain group containing an irritable hanyou and their miko sister.

"Can't we just run and hide?" Hakkaku groaned.

Ginta shook his head, "You know Inuyasha will smell us and realize we're hiding. And he won't be happy about it."

Hakkaku pressed a kiss to Ginta's temple, "This always happens."

"I know."

"When we're back at the den, after this is all over, I'm going to have you all to myself for a week."

Ginta chuckled, "We'll see."

"I won't let anyone say otherwise" Hakkaku replied.

"Maybe. Or maybe I'll be the one having _you_ all to _myself_ for a week" Ginta teased, "See anyone try to take _you_ away from _me_."


End file.
